ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Featuring Hair Raiser
Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Featuring Hair Raiser is an upcoming enclosed launched roller coaster at Walt Disney Studios Park (New York). As the attraction's name suggests, the coaster features Taj Tyler, Roman Perry, Julian Hamilton (musician), Graham Whitford and Jesse Kramer. History Ride experience Queue Guests begin to queue by entering through a small tent, with boxes designed like instrument cases decorated the scene. The guests then wait in an unshaded, gridded-queue (if the queue is long), and then proceed to a ramp that takes them back and fourth, to curve around the front of the building, behind the giant electric guitar, and into the "G-Force Records" recording studio. Guests then enter a circular room with a high ceiling decorated with a giant record. Guests can see posters featuring artists Disney has signed, other mischellanous and famous bands/singers and even the guests themselves. These posters are displayed via LCD screens and able to display a guest's name to customize the visual as they walk pass. Guest then immediately Guests can interact with the marble doors and often do, in they take the time to look at the exhibit, they will see the funny parts. Guests are then called by a Cast member to join other guests (this is where the Fastpass+ line and Stand-by line) to enter the studio that Hair Raiser was recording in. Guests wait for the recording to stop, and the automatic doors eventally opened. As the guests enter, the song "Jump" plays, except, after the introduction is played, the drums, vocals, guitars, keytar and bass. Guests see Hair Raiser recording and wait momentarily, until the band is interrupted by their manager (played by Jake DeVito). The manager tells them they have a show to get to, and they can't stay with the guests any longer. Taj Tyler expresses discontent with this outcome and suggests to his manager to their concert, along with backstage passes. The manager reluctantly accepts, after a few seconds of persuation. After he accepts to give the ride and tickets to the show, the guests see him calls his assistant "Larry" who he tells to get a "stretch" limo. After a few seconds of thinking, he takes it back and instead ask for a "super stretch." He tells the guets that he got the "really fast car" for them to ride to the concert because the show is all the way across town. Guests then see the limo with the band and manager in it already peel out of the lot. The automatic doors open to the outdoor garage, where guests will be boarding the limos. As the door opened, the audio for "Walk Up and Down" plays as the guests exit. Guests walk along a fence that seperates them from the limos. Immediately after entering the garage, guests see limos that are ready to be launched off from 0 to 57 MPH in 2.8 seconds. As cars launched off, guests hear echoed and intense screaming, and extra added sound effects. Guests then proceed from here through a short line to board their limo. Ride While the guests wait for the ride to begin, a radio DJ presents the safety spiel, followed by a traffic report. The highway sign flashes humorous messages like : "Traffic Bug You? Then STEP on it!" Guests wait for the car ahead of them to finish the ride, eventually they hear an introduction (which varies, and includes messages such as ("We're only just getting started" or "Hold on, Here we go"). After the introduction, Taj Tyler alternates between each ear the countdown of "Five, four, three, two, one", as they hear the introduction of the song they're about to hear. As Tyler gets to 1 in countdown, the guests suddenly accelerate from 0 to 58 MPH in less than 2.8 seconds. During the initial second, the on-ride camera takes the photos of the guests. After a long straightway, the car proceeds to do a Sea Serpent roll, which is a two inversion element, and then some less intense maneuvers. During the ride, there are neon signs on the side of a track, designed to mimic road signs. The car continues along the track, until it reaches the third and final inversion, a corkscrew. Finally, guests perform a humpback as they enter the "VIP parking" section for the ficitious concert. Guests wait in a tunnel at a stop for a moment, then proceed to the VIP backstage area, where they're greeted by a red carpet and monitors displaying their ride photos. Guests then exit the gift shop. Soundtrack *The songs heard to each ride contain some new lyrics written for the attractions. ** 1QKLIMO: "Until The World Becomes Cold" ** UGOBABE: "Love in an Elevator" ** BUHBYE: "Kill Me (Hair Raiser song)", "Take Me Down Tonight" & "The Exorcist (Hair Raiser song)" ** H8TRFFC: "Why Give Up" & "Inspiration (Hair Raiser song)" ** 2FASTFRU: "Emotion (Hair Raiser song)" Hidden Mickeys Speakers References External links Category:Disney attractions